trukzfandomcom-20200213-history
Munchies 'R Us
The Company Munchies 'R Us is a smaller company, looking to expand. Despite its small number of drivers, the company offers VERY competitive collection and assistance rates. Also it has 8 Terminals across NA and Europe. Category:Companies The Forums Munchies 'R Us has their own company forum! It allows drivers to talk a little more leniency as compared to the game CB Channels. It also has polls, help-guides, best paying routes (updated when cargo updates). The forum is open to ALL Munchies 'R Us drivers! The Forum is linked off of our company page Management Just weeks before 2008, Munchies 'R Us lost almost its entire management staff. At that time the current CEO Wackowolfman stepped up and began trying to pull the company back together. With numbers dwindling, a meeting was held with the CEO, the recently promoted HR Manager Jadin and other company drivers. Soon after that meeting, all drivers in attendance quit, with the exception of Wackowolfman and Jadin. Jadin was then promoted to Vice President, and the search for an HR Manager began. The HR Manager position was a rotating door with 4 drivers accepting the position, but leaving soon after. Now the 5th driver to take the position, Robert97Dodge, has been in the HR Manager position since early July of 2008. Robert97Dodge needed some help after it was realized just how many people join Trukz on a daily basis. Quintavirus rose to the challenge of becoming the 6th driver to hold the HR position but is currently Munchies 2nd HR Manager as of mid-July of 2008. Percentages All Trukz drivers know that the most important thing in choosing a company is figuring out how much the company will take from you, and how much it will return in fuel, ticket, and repair assistance. Munchies 'R Us is a very competitive company because it can handle having a Collection Percentage of only 7%-11% while giving assistance with very high bases. Fuel and repair assistance is a minimum of 10% with a max fuel percentage of 15% and repair of 25%! Factor in the "Lucky 7's Contest" (under Contests) and it makes it possible for a munchies driver to have a 22% fuel discount, and 32% repair discount. Tier System Munchies 'R Us ranks its drivers and sets the percentages as the driver progresses through the early DR Ratings. Becoming a Company Loyal Driver (Our highest level driver) can actually be requested from any driver in the company, even if it is their first day. Noob - first 7 days with Company --Collection: 7% --Fuel: 10% --Repair: 10% --Ticket: 0% --Wage: 1% Munchies Rookie - Driver Rating 0-4.99 --Collection: 8% --Fuel: 10% --Repair: 10% --Ticket: 0% --Wage: 0% Munchies Driver - Driver Rating 5-9.99 --Collection: 8% --Fuel: 11% --Repair: 12% --Ticket: 0% --Wage: 0% Munchies Veteran Driver - Driver Rating 10-14.99 --Collection: 9% --Fuel: 15% --Repair: 15% --Ticket: 2% --Wage: 0% Company Loyal Driver - Driver Rating 15-X (or earlier if requested) --Collection: 11% (or more if requested) --Fuel: 15% --Repair: 25% --Ticket: 5% --Wage: 0% :::Company Loyal Drivers are rewarded for service every once in awhile, Some rewards include 10%-20% boosts in repair or fuel. Contests Munchies 'R Us tells its drivers the best paying routes for Europe and NA, This helps the drivers earn extra money from best pay per mile (ppm). In addition to getting the best ppm, the person who runs the most of these high paying routes per week wins the "Lucky 7's Contest" where the driver receives a 7% boost in Fuel and Repair assistance for 7 Days. This contest is run every single week, and the reward is redistributed every single week to the winner. Items In terms of buying personal items, Munchies has a very good guide on their forums for the how-to and what-to buy in order (Currently being rewritten to include ALL items). In terms of Company Items, Munchies R' Us is the proud owner of the Company Wide Fuel Discount. Terminals Munchies 'R Us is very competitive when it comes to owning terminals, the company owns an astounding 8 Terminals located all over the world. - Rotterdam (EU) - Jacksonville (US) - Monterrey (US) - San Francisco (US) - Rivne (EU) - Houston (US) - London (EU) - Munich (EU) Why Munchies? Munchies 'R Us is based on taking little from our drivers, And giving plenty back. Most of the upper management staff doesn't even accept wages, and their collection percentages usually are MUCH higher to keep the company growing, while allowing drivers to receive very generous benefits. Apply to Munchies 'R Us today! Current Drivers (August 4th, 2008) 14 Drivers Managment Wackowolfman - CEO Jadin - Vice President Robert97Dodge - HR Manager #1 Quintavirus - HR Manager #2 Company Loyal Drivers Filgod Bep17 Sir Nid Munchies Veteran Taboocustoms Munchies Driver Munchies Rookie Sirius7dk Truckie King Pushkar21 SilveradoHD Vgmaster1234 Noobs KOTYHALL This page was written by ~Jadin UPDATED: August 4th, 2008